Das verlorene Erbe
by Astrofruechtchen
Summary: Sabrina Fairwater wird im gleichen Jahr wie Harry eingeschult. Anfangs hat sie zwar recht wenig mit ihm zu tun, doch schon bald entwickelt sich trotz anderer Häuser eine gute Freundschaft. So wird auch Sabrina bald in den Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt
1. Auf nach Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Handlung aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Dies ist lediglich eine Fanfiction aus Spaß an Harry Potter.  


Kapitel 1: Auf nach Hogwarts!

Lange starrte Sabrina noch aus dem Fenster des Hogwarts-Express. Sie hatte schon längst ihre Tante aus dem Blickfeld verloren, als der Zug in eine Kurve ging und somit der Bahnhof verschwand, doch noch immer starrte sie nach draußen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Mädchen unterbrochen, dass sich vorher zu ihr ins Abteil gesetzt hatte. "Wie heißt du?" fragte das Mädchen neugierig und Sabrina drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr. "Ich bin Sabrina Fairwater. Und wie heißt du?" "Ich heiße Mandy Brocklehurst. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." antwortete das Mädchen fröhlich und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sabrina schüttelte sie und die beiden Mädchen vertieften sich in ein Gespräch, wie Hogwarts denn nun sei bis sie von einem Mädchen mit üppigem, braunem Haar unterbrochen wurden.

Hinter ihr stand ein Junge mit rundlichem Gesicht, der ziemlich betreten drein blickte. "Habt ihr zufällig eine Kröte gesehen? Neville sucht seine." Sabrina und Mandy schüttelten beiden den Kopf und Neville lies den Kopf hängen. Das Mädchen schloss leise wieder die Abteilungstüre.

Mandy kicherte. "Zum Glück habe ich kein Haustier dabei." Sabrina grinste fröhlich vor sich hin. Auch sie hatte kein Haustier. Bei ihrer Tante hatten sie nur eine alte Eule, aber das reichte vollkommen. "Bist du eigentlich aus einer Muggelfamilie?" fragte Mandy neugierig. Verlegen antwortete Sabrina "Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich noch fast ein Baby war, wurde ich von einem Zauberer gefunden und zu meiner Tante gebracht. Ich meine, sie ist nicht meine richtige Tante, ich nenne sie nur so." "Ach so. Entschuldige." antwortete Mandy und blickte betreten zu Boden.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. So schlimm ist das nicht." Mandy bekam jedoch nur noch ein "Hm ok" heraus und schwieg dann.

Um die Mittagszeit ging die Türe wieder auf und eine Frau fragte freundlich "Na ihr zwei, braucht ihr ein paar Süßigkeiten?" Neugierig blickte Sabrina auf den Wagen und entdeckte Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbles Besten Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten, Kesselkuchen, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe, Brauselollis und vieles mehr. Schnell nahm sie von den Schokofröschen, der Kürbispastete und dem Kesselkuchen.

Als der Wagen weiter gefahren war, stopfte Sabrina sich die Kürbispastete rein. "Möchtest du auch?" fragte Sabrina Mandy, die sich nichts von den Süßigkeiten genommen hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch nachdem Sabrina ihr einen Schokofrosch unter die Nase hielt, nahm sie ihn doch wieder und die beiden stopften sich vergnügt den Magen voll.

Den ganzen Nachmittag redeten die beiden weiter, bis eine laute Stimme durch den Zug hallte "In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für sie zur Schule gebracht."

Schnell zogen sich die beiden Mädchen um und schon bald wuselten jede Menge Schüler durch die Türen nach draußen. Eine laute Stimme rief: "Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!" und Sabrina erkannte einen Riesen, dessen Gesicht vor lauter Haaren kaum erkennbar war.

Der Riese blickte über die Köpfe der Erstklässler und rief noch ein Mal: "Nu mal los, mir nach - noch mehr Erstklässler da? Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet! Erstklässler mir nach!" Schnell gingen die Schüler ihm einen steilen Pfad hinterher. Dann rief der Riese wieder, diesmal, dass sie gleich zum ersten Mal Hogwarts sehen würden und nach einer Biegung war es dann auch schon soweit.

Sabrina versuchte über einige andere hinweg zu sehen, was sich jedoch recht schwierig gestaltete, da sie eher klein war. Doch als sie weitergingen, erblickte auch sie das Schloss am Ufer eines schwarzen Sees. Kurz später stiegen die Erstklässler in die Boote und fuhren über den See in einen unterirdischen Tunnel. Nach einem Felsengang standen sie im Schatten des Schlosses und gingen auf das große Portal zu.

Es wurde gleich darauf geöffnet und eine groß gewachsene Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren erschien. Ihr Gesicht war streng und blickte nun direkt den Riesen an. "Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall." "Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehme sie dir ab."

Die Erstklässler folgten ihr in eine kleine Kammer, in der sie dicht gedrängt warteten.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts," begann Professor McGonagall. "Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch andere Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurecht macht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort "Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist. Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet."

Doch sobald die Lehrerin aus der Kammer war, begannen alle zu flüstern und zu tuscheln. Nach kurzer Zeit begannen jedoch einige Schüler zu schreien und als Sabrina sich umdrehte, wusste sie, wieso. Durch eine Wand kamen rund zwanzig Geister geschwebt. Ein fetter Mönch bemerkte die Erstklässler und begann zu erzählen, wurde jedoch von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, da die Feier begann.

Sie führte die Schüler in die Große Halle, die von tausenden von Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Es gab vier lange Tische und einen fünften, der quer zu den anderen stand. An ihm saßen die Lehrer, die Sabrina jedoch vor Aufregung kaum beachtete.

Die Erstklässler stellten sich mit dem Rücken zu den Lehrern auf und beobachteten, wie ein Stuhl vor sie gestellt wurde. Darauf lag ein alter, verschlissener Spitzhut, der plötzlich anfing, zu wackeln und dann ein Lied vortrug.

Nachdem er das Lied beendet hatte, brach in der Halle ein Beifallssturm aus und als er sich wieder gelegt hatte, begann Professor McGonagall mit einer Namensliste.

"Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann. Abbot, Hannah!"

Das Mädchen stolperte nach vorne, setzte sich den Hut aus und setzte sich. Einige Momente später rief der Hut: "HUFFLEPUFF!" und das Mädchen stand auf um zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen.

Sabrina beobachtete angestrengt die anderen und nach und nach leerten sich die Plätze neben ihr. Mandy wurde nach Ravenclaw geschickt.

"Fairwater, Sabrina" rief Professor McGonagall laut und Sabrina stand aufgeregt auf. Als sie auf dem Stuhl saß, blickte sie direkt auf den Tisch der Lehrer, von wo sie zwei Augenpaare beobachteten. Dann wurde es dunkel, Professor McGonagall hatte ihr den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt.


	2. Häuserwahl

Kapitel 2: Häuserwahl

"Hmm... schwer zu sagen... du hast großes Potential in dir stecken... viel Mut... aber auch einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn... und sehr gelehrsam... sehr schwer, sehr schwer... hast du vielleicht einen Wunsch?" Sabrina dachte angespannt nach. Ihre Tante hatte ihr zwar alles über die Häuser erzählt, aber so genau hatte sie es sich nicht überlegt. "Gut, dann werde ich dir das richtige Haus finden. Lass mich überlegen... zwischen zwei Häusern tendiere ich noch, aber ich glaube... ja, da bist du am besten aufgehoben. SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall nahm Sabrina den sprechenden Hut wieder ab und schnell ging sie zum Tisch der Slytherins, die ihr schon Beifall klatschten.

Als Sabrina zum Tisch der Lehrer blickte, hatte Professor Dumbledore seinen Blick bereits auf den nächsten Schüler geheftet, aber ein Paar Augen beobachteten sie immer noch neugierig, sodass sie ihren Blick verlegen auf den Tisch richtete.

Als von allen Tischen tosendes Gelächter begann, sah sie auf und beobachtete einen Jungen, der gerade mit dem sprechenden Hut zurück rannte und einem anderen den Hut übergab.

"Malfoy, Draco!" wurde aufgerufen und stolzierte nach vorne. Der Hut hatte kaum seinen Kopf berührt, als er schon laut: "SLYTHERIN!" schrie.

Einer nach dem anderen trat vor und wurde eingeteilt. Sabrina versuchte derweil, mit einem anderen Mädchen an ihrem Tisch zu reden, doch als "Potter, Harry" aufgerufen wurde, begannen alle zu flüstern und blickten neugierig nach vorne.

Er saß vorne auf den Stuhl und lies sich den Hut aufsetzen, der lange überlegen musste. "GRYFFINDOR!" rief er schließlich und Sabrina bemerkte, wie glücklich der Junge war, als er zum Tisch der Gryffindor rannte. Die riefen laut "Wir haben Potter!" und begrüßten begeistert ihr neues Mitglied.

Nach ihm folgten noch einige andere bis schließlich Blaise Zabini als letzter nach Slytherin geschickt wurde. McGonagall rollte die Pergamentrolle wieder zusammen und trug den Hut fort.

Alle blickten erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore, der gerade aufstand und die Schülerrunde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln anblickte.

"Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit dem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Dankesehr!"

Als er sich setzte, begannen alle in der großen Halle zu klatschen und jubeln. Verwirrt blickte Sabrina zu den anderen am Tisch, entdeckte dann aber, dass der Tisch vollständig gedeckt war. Es gab Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Kotletts, Würste, Schinken, Steak, Kartoffeln jeglicher Zubereitungsart, Ketchup, Gemüse, Pudding und Pfefferminzbonbons.

Schon bald war die Große Halle von Essensgeräuschen und leisem Gemurmel erfüllt. Nachdem alle gut gegessen hatten, verschwanden die Reste und Augenblicke später stand der Nachtisch auf dem Tisch: Eiskrem in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Apfelkuchen, Zuckergusstorte, Schoko-Eclairs, gefüllte Donuts, Biskuit, Erdbeeren, Wackelpudding, Reispudding und einiges mehr.

Währen andere bevorzugt zu Zuckertorte und Apfelkuchen griffen, nahm Sabrina lieber Schoko-Eclairs, Biskuit und Erdbeeren. Aber schon bald konnte auch der letzte Schüler nichts mehr essen und auch die Reste vom Nachtisch verschwanden von den Tellern.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich wieder und wies darauf hin, dass der Wald für alle Schüler verboten sei. Nach einem Zwinkern in Richtung des Gryffindortischs erklärte er noch auf Bitte von Mr. Filch, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden dürfe. Die Sache mit dem Quidditch interessierte Sabrina wesentlich weniger, jedoch fand sie es seltsam, dass Dumbledore das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock verboten hatte.

Doch als Dumbledore die Schulhymne ausrief, wurde es noch ein Mal lustig, da jeder sie in seiner eigenen Melodie singen konnte. Die Lehrer schienen darüber weniger begeistert, doch Dumbledore dirigierte so lange mit, bis auch ein paar rothaarige Jungs am Gryffindortisch ihr Lied beendet hatten. „Ah, Musik, ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben. Und nun in die Betten!"

Stühle wurden gerückt und ein Strom von Schülern ging langsam auf die große Türe hindurch. Die Erstklässler wurden begleitet von einem Vertrauensschüler der Slytherin.

"Folgt mir!" rief der er immer wieder laut in die Menge und trabte in Richtung Schlafsaal los. Unterwegs trafen sie auf jede Menge wandernde Treppen bis sie vor einer blanken Steinwand stehen blieben und der Junge laut rief: "Merkt euch das Passwort unbedingt!" Mit den Worten "Caput Hydrus " öffnete sich eine Türe in der Wand und die Schüler gingen in einen großen Raum. Der Raum mit rauen Steinwänden war ganz in grün gehalten, so waren die Lampen, die von der Decke hingen sowie die großen Sessel in grün. Unter einem sorgfältig gemeißelten Kaminsims knisterte das Feuer und wärmte den Raum. An den Wänden standen Tische und Stühle mit fein geschnitzten Motiven.

"Für die Mädchen befinden sich die Schlafräume hier rechts oben," der Vertrauensschüler deutete auf eine Türe im Eck bevor er weiter sprach, "die Jungs finden ihre Schlafräume hinten."

Schnell liefen einige Mädchen zur Türe und waren erstaunt, dort erst eine Treppe vorzufinden. Aber auch die war schnell erklommen und die Mädchen fanden sich in einem langen Gang wieder. Gleich auf der ersten Türe fanden sie das Schild mit "Erstklässler" und ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen stürmte an Sabrina vorbei ins Zimmer.

Als sie ihr folgte, sah sie zuallererst fünf Betten mit samtgrünen Vorhängen sowie fünf Schränke und Stühle mit feinen, silbernen Verzierungen. Es gab drei große Fenster mit breitem Fenstersims und der Raum wurde von den gleichen Lampen wie im Gemeinschaftsraum erhellt.

"Wow, ich nehme das Bett hier!" rief die Schwarzhaarige und wollte gerade das ganz linke Bett für sich beanspruchen als sie ihren Koffer an der anderen Seite entdeckte. "Mist, mein Koffer steht dort." Als Sabrina zu dem Bett sah, bemerkte sie, dass es ihr Koffer war, der dort stand. "Willst du tauschen? Weil das ist mein Koffer." fragte Sabrina freundlich, als sie sah, wie enttäuscht das Mädchen war.

"Nein, die Betten sind zugewiesen. Siehst du doch an dem Schild!" antwortete sie Sabrina patzig und deutete auf ein kleines silbernes Schild. Sabrina drehte sich enttäuscht weg, sie hatte etwas mehr Freundlichkeit erwartet. Tatsächlich hing auch an ihrem Bett ein Schild mit ihrem Namen und so lies sich Sabrina darauf nieder und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

"Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?" fragte eines der Mädchen und Sabrina drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein bulliges Mädchen mit zotteligen, schwarzen Haaren antwortete ihr als erstes. "Ich heiße Millicent Bulstrode. Und du?" Das Mädchen, dass als erstes gefragt hatte, streckte Millicent nun freundschaftlich die Hand hin. „Ich bin Tracy Davis." Millicent schüttelte ihr die Hand, schien aber von dem großen, hageren Mädchen mit den dunkelblonden Haaren nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Inzwischen war auch das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu ihr gekommen und hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Ich bin Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." Tracy griff nach ihrer Hand und schüttelte sie freundlich.

Die Mädchen registrierten einen lauten Schnarcher aus einem Bett und Pansy lachte in einem spitzen Ton los: "Die alte Schnarchnase. Das ist Daphne, sie pennt immer sofort ein, wenn sie im Bett liegt." Tracy schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, wendete sich dann aber an Sabrina. "Und wie heißt du?" fragte sie neugierig und Sabrina streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Sabrina Fairwater. Freut mich." Tracy schüttelte auch ihr die Hand und schenkte ihr ein freudiges Lächeln.

Mit einem Mal musste Sabrina heftig gähnen und stammelte ein "Entschuldigung!" zu Tracy. "Macht doch nichts. Wir sollten auch wirklich ins Bett, morgen müssen wir früh raus." Die Mädchen kramten ihre Schlafanzüge heraus und richteten sich fürs Bett. Bald darauf ging das Licht aus und die Mädchen schliefen ein.

Albus Dumbledore beobachtete schon seit geraumer Zeit, wie der Mann in Schwarz sein Glas mit Elfenwein trank. Erst jetzt setzte er sich zu ihm und begann zu reden: "Severus, wie hat dir die Wahl des sortierenden Huts gefallen? Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?" Severus Snape gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und starrte auf sein Glas. "Severus, was ist denn?" fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme und tatsächlich drehte Severus ihm den Kopf zu um ihm eine spöttische Antwort zu geben: "Potter hätte meinetwegen wieder heim können!"

"Ach Severus," seufzte Albus "du weißt es doch ganz genau, was ich meinte." Albus zwinkerte Severus zu, stand auf und verließ leise den Raum.


	3. Erinnerung

Kapitel 3: Erinnerung

Sabrina wachte langsam auf. Sie umgab eine glühende Hitze und die Luft war stickig. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, wie sich etwas Rötliches am Vorhang hoch fraß. Schlagartig saß sie im Bett und sah, wie das ganze Zimmer in Flammen stand. Rauchschwaden hingen tief und machten ihr das Atmen schwer, denn mit jedem Atemzug inhalierte sie die sengende Hitze. Ihre Decke hatte inzwischen Feuer gefangen und Sabrina klopfte hysterisch auf sie um die Flammen wieder zu ersticken. Doch ihre Sinne schienen ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen, alles begann zu verschwimmen und sie hörte leise und hasserfüllte Schreie bevor alles vor ihr schwarz wurde.

Ruckartig fuhr sie aus dem Bett hoch. Es war dunkel, kein Feuer, keine Stimmen. Alles war nur ein Traum, doch ihr Herz raste und sie war jetzt viel zu aufgewühlt um wieder einschlafen zu können.

Sabrina ging leise an ihren Koffer und holte eine kleine, golden verzierte Holzschatulle heraus. Auf der Fensterbank lag ein bequemes Kissen auf das sie sich setzte und öffnete vorsichtig die Schnalle. In der Schatulle befand sich eine schwach leuchtende Flüssigkeit, in der ein silbriger Faden schwamm.

Vorsichtig griff sie mit ihrem Finger in die Flüssigkeit und schloss die Augen. Alles um sie herum begann zu wirbeln und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie in einem schlichten Kinderzimmer, in dem ein Junge im Bett lag und seine Mutter ansah. Sie setzte sich zu den beiden, als die Mutter zu singen begann:

_Deep in my heart I do believe_

_someday we'll all be free_

_I may not know how long to leave_

_someday we'll all be free_

_hold on my brother, give me your hand_

_someday we'll all be free_

_learning to love we find our way_

_someday we'll all be free_

_We shall overcome_

_We shall overcome some day_

_oh deep in my heart I do believe_

_We shall overcome some day_

(Diana Ross - Someday we'll all be free)

Die Frau sang zwar nicht besonders gut, aber Sabrina spürte die Fürsorge und tiefe Liebe der Frau, die sie ihrem Sohn zeigte.

Als das Lied geendet hatte, küsste die Frau ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und stand auf. Beim Hinausgehen machte sie das Licht aus und schloss leise die Türe. Wieder Dunkelheit. Sabrina schloss noch ein mal die Augen und wurde durch einen Sog gezogen. Sie spürte wieder das weiche Kissen und die kalte Fensterscheibe bevor sie langsam die Augen öffnete.

Lange starrte sie noch aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Der Mond stand inzwischen hoch oben, was bedeutete, dass es schon früher Morgen war. Einige Sterne waren zu erkennen, doch sonst sah sie nur die Schwärze der Nacht. Den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt glitt Sabrina langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf über.

"Hey, wach auf! Warum bist du denn nicht in deinem Bett?" Nur langsam kam Sabrina zu sich und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Sie saß auf einer Fensterbank und hatte ihre Schatulle in der Hand, neben ihr stand ein großes, schlankes Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und hohen Wangenknochen. Erst jetzt kam es Sabrina, dass sie in Hogwarts war und dass das Mädchen neben ihr Tracy war.

"Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht schlafen." antwortete sie leise und einige Mädchen hinter ihr kicherten. "Komm, wir müssen uns richten. Sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück." Sabrina nickte und stand auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass drei weitere Mädchen bereits fertig angezogen in ihren Koffern herum wühlte.

"Millicent, bist du fertig?" Pansy, die gerade gefragt hatte, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und gleich darauf stand auch Millicent neben ihr. Daphne wühlte noch immer in ihrem Koffer und meinte: "Geht ruhig, ich bin in zwei Minuten hinter euch." Und das war sie dann auch, es blieben nur noch Tracy und Sabrina im Raum übrig. Tracy suchte noch ein Buch, während Sabrina sich im Eiltempo anzog. "Fertig?" "Fertig!" und beide stürmten ebenfalls in Richtung Große Halle.


	4. Unterricht an einer Schule für Zauberei

Kapitel 4: Unterricht an einer Schule für Zauberei

Unten in der Großen Halle fanden sie den Frühstückstisch bereits reichlich gedeckt. Neben Brot und Toast gab es eine riesige Platte mit allen Arten an Wurst und Käse, Spiegeleier wurden in großen Pfannen serviert und direkt vor Sabrinas Platz stand eine Schale mit gebackenen Bohnen.

"Igitt", würgte sie und holte sich lieber von der Orangenmarmelade, die sie dick auf ihren Toast strich.

Tracy lachte und hielt ihr ein Schälchen Haferschleim unter die Nase. "Möchtest du davon?"

Sabrina, die gerade von ihrem Toast abbiss, schob schnell die Schale beiseite und wendete angeekelt ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite als Tracy sich einige Löffel davon nahm.

Nachdem sie zwei Toastbrote gegessen hatte, trank sie den Rest ihres Orangensafts aus und fragte Tracy: "Was haben wir denn jetzt als erstes?"

Tracy, die gerade mit einem großen Schluck Tee die Reste des Haferschleims hinunterspülte, setzte ihre Tasse ab und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Sekunden später hielt sie Sabrina triumphierend den Stundenplan unter die Nase. "Eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei, das unterrichtet Professor Binns. Aber frag mich nicht, wo der Raum ist, das weiß ich selbst nicht!"

Ein Schüler hinter Tracy räusperte sich und beide Mädchen blickten neugierig zu ihm.

"Entschuldigt, also wenn ihr zu Binns müsst, dann geht ihr am besten im zweiten Stock links in den Gang. Das ist kaum zu verfehlen, ihr müsst nur auf die Treppen aufpassen."

"Danke! Sonst hätten wir wahrscheinlich ewig gesucht", erwiderte Sabrina und strahlte den Jungen dankbar an.

So wie sie ihn schätzte, war er kaum älter wie sie, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn.

Verschmitzt grinste er sie an und erzählte weiter: "Naja, macht euch auf die langweiligste Stunde überhaupt gefasst. Geschichte der Zauberei kann hier kaum jemand leiden."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die zwei Mädchen in den zweiten Stock, wo sie das Klassenzimmer dank des Jungen ohne Probleme fanden. Im Stillen danke Sabrina ihm dafür, sie hatte schon Angst, das Klassenzimmer nicht zu finden. Und genau wie er es gesagt hatte, war Geschichte der Zauberei das langweiligste Fach überhaupt. Professor Binns ratterte unentwegt irgendwelche Geschichtsdaten herunter und die meisten in der Klasse schliefen schon in der ersten Stunde ein. Einzig interessant an diesem Fach war, dass Professor Binns ein Geist war.

Als sie aus dem Raum kamen, musste Tracy heftig gähnen.

Sabrina kicherte, wurde aber von dem Gähnen angesteckt. Lachend liefen die beiden den Gang entlang und die Treppen runter.

"Was haben wir jetzt? Hoffentlich nicht noch mal so ein Fach zum Schlafen", kichert Tracy, worin Sabrina ebenfalls einstimmt.

Geschichte der Zauberei hatte sich für sie wirklich als öde und langatmig entpuppt. Sabrina war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden schnell zu den schlafenden Personen gehören würde.

Die beiden Mädchen kicherten beim Weitergehen, wurden jedoch von einem Blondschopf unterbrochen, der sich von hinten zwischen die beiden drängte.

"Wir haben jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Kommt mit, ich weiß, wo wir hin müssen."

Sabrina lächelte ihm verlegen zu, während Tracy ihn mit den Augen beinahe zu erdolchen schien. Verwirrt blickte Sabrina von Tracy zurück auf den Blondschopf, der jedoch nichts zu bemerken schien.

Im Gegenteil, er redete munter weiter: "Ich glaube, ich muss meinem Vater mal schreiben. Wisst ihr, mein Vater sitzt im Schulaufsichtsrat. Er würde hier nur zu gerne mal für Ordnung sorgen."

"Das glaube ich nur zu gerne", fauchte Tracy und sah ihn mit eiskaltem Blick an.

Sabrina, die die Szene beobachtete, verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Das Mädchen, das vorher noch so freundlich zu ihr war, starrte den blonden Jungen voller Abscheu an.

"Er würde zuallererst mal alle Muggelgeborenen rauswerfen oder? Und am allerbesten wäre es, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer die Schule übernehmen würde, nicht wahr?"

Entgeistert sahen Sabrina und der Junge Tracy hinterher, die wütend davon rauschte.

Sabrina rannte ihr hinterher und als sie mit Tracy auf gleicher Höhe war, schnaubte letztere verächtlich. "Du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er ist der Sprössling der Malfoys. Meine Eltern haben mit ihnen leider Bekanntschaft gemacht. Sie gehörten zu Du-weißt-schon-wers Anhängerschaft."

"Oh!"

Bestürzt über diese Tatsache sah Sabrina betreten zu Boden und erwiderte nichts. Ihre Tante hatte ihr zwar von Du-weißt-schon-wer und seinen Anhängern erzählt, aber Namen nannte sie nie.

Als sie unten in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren, sahen sie Millicent, der sie folgen konnten. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stellte sich als Witz heraus. Professor Quirelle stotterte nur herum und kam kaum vorwärts im Stoff.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen alle in die große Halle, um Mittag zu essen.

Pansy setzte sich neben die beiden und begann sie auszufragen.

"Na, wie fandet ihr den ersten Tag bisher? Also ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich hätte mehr erwartet. Ich dachte, wir lernen hier zaubern und nicht bloß irgendwelchen Stuss!"

"Ich denke mal, wir werden damit erst in Verwandlungen anfangen. Oder Zauberkunst", antwortete Sabrina ihr freundlich und wunderte sich über Pansys Ärger. Sie würde es doch schon früh genug lernen, wozu die Eile?

"Ich finde es idiotisch, dass sie die Fächer nicht gleich an den Anfang setzen. Nachher haben wir Kräuterkunde! Kräuterkunde!"

Sabrina und Tracy warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, erwiderten aber nichts mehr, damit Pansy ruhig war.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die zwei Mädchen in die Bibliothek, weil Tracy die Hausaufgabe von Professor Binns sofort erledigen wollte. Als sie die Bibliothek betraten, blieben sie vollkommen perplex in der Türe stehen. "Wow, das ist ja eine riesige Bibliothek!" Sabrina bekam ihren Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu und Tracy entfuhr lediglich ein kurzes "Fantastisch!"

Zusammen durchsuchten sie die Regale und fanden schon bald ein passendes Buch. Am Tisch machten sie sich sofort an die Auswertung, während der sie sich voneinander erzählten.

"Meine Eltern wurden von einigen Todessern gefangen gehalten. Lucius Malfoy war unter ihnen und er hat meine Eltern beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben als er sie quälte. Zum Glück konnten sie befreit werden und wurden in St. Mungos gepflegt. Aber seit diesen Tagen sind sie sehr vorsichtig, wem sie vertrauen", erzählte Tracy bitter, bemerkte jedoch Sabrinas offenen Mund und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Hey, mach den Mund zu! Sie haben es ja überlebt." schmunzelte Tracy.

Als Sabrina ihr grinsendes Gesicht sah, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Jedoch lies sich das ungute Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schnell verscheuchte sie die Gedanken daran und stellte weiter ihre Fragen.

"Hast du Geschwister?"

"Ich habe noch eine kleine Schwester, aber sie ist erst sechs. Und du?"

Verlegen kratze sich Sabrina am Kopf, denn bisher hatte sie es vermieden, von sich zu erzählen.

"Naja, eigentlich weiß ich nichts über meine Familie. Ich wurde wohl ausgesetzt. Aber Tante Gwen hat mich aufgenommen und bei ihr lebe ich jetzt."

Tracy, die sie bisher angesehen hatte, ließ ihren Blick jetzt betroffen auf den Tisch sinken. Doch trotzdem stellte sie eine weitere Frage: "Und wer hat dich gefunden? Vielleicht kann die Person dir ja helfen, deine Eltern zu finden."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Meine Tante hat mir nur erzählt, dass es Professor Dumbledore war, der mich zu ihr gebracht hat. Aber wer mich gefunden hat, hat er ihr nicht erzählt."

Sabrina bemerkte, wie belegt ihre Stimme klang und spürte einen leichten Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Tracy schien genug von dem Thema zu haben, denn sie wechselte mit ihrer nächsten Frage das Thema. "Und was machst du so in deiner Freizeit? Hast du irgendwelche Hobbies?" Tracy blickte sie neugierig an und Sabrina, die glücklich über den Themenwechsel war, überlegte.

"Ich spiele gerne Zauberschach und lese viel."

"Echt? Ich liebe Zauberschach!", rief Tracy aufgeregt dazwischen und Sabrina strahlte.

"Dann können wir heute Abend ja eine Runde spielen!"

"Ja klar! Super!"

Die beiden Mädchen lachten laut bis hinter ihnen laut ein Buch zugeschlagen wurde.

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen die Bibliothekarin hinter ihnen stehen.

"Ich weiß, ihr seid neu hier, aber wenn ihr nicht etwas leiser seid, fliegt ihr raus! Und das meine ich ernst!" Beschämt blickten beide Mädchen nach unten und entschuldigten sich.

Kurz bevor die nächste Stunde begann, hatten sie den Aufsatz beendet und machten sich auf ins Gewächshaus. Professor Sprout erklärte ihnen, auf was es in ihrem Fach ankam und nahm mit ihnen als erstes Baldrian durch. Und genauso wie Baldrian eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte, waren auch die Schüler sehr beruhigt, nach der Stunde wieder wach aus dem Gewächshaus zu kommen.

Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag und die Mädchen liefen über den Platz zurück zum Schloss.

"Hey, kommst du noch mit an den See? Es ist so schön warm, warum sollen wir denn in den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen?"

Tracy blickte zu Sabrina, die sie grinsend anblickte und auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Wir sollten lieber wieder ins Schloss. Es wird bald dunkel. Außerdem haben wir noch den Aufsatz über die Aschwinderin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu schreiben", entgegnete Tracy ihr mit ernstem Blick.

Sabrina stampfte leicht entrüstet mit dem Fuß und antwortete trotzig: "Ach komm schon, für diesen blöden Aufsatz haben wir noch bis Mittwoch Zeit! Und so schnell wird es auch nicht dunkel."

"Mach doch, was du willst. Ich werde auf jeden Fall lieber in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wie hier draußen rumzutrennen", zischte Tracy sauer und setzte noch hinzu: "Und übrigens, du brauchst nicht so mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, das bringt bei mir auch nichts", womit sie sich abrupt umdrehte und weiter zum Schloss ging.

Unsicher ging Sabrina zum See und setzte sich ans Ufer. Die Wasserfläche lag vollkommen ruhig da und die tief stehende Sonne spiegelte sich auf ihr. Seufzend legte sich Sabrina ins Gras und dachte nach.

Tracy war ganz nett, aber scheinbar durfte man ihr nicht zu nahe treten, das hatte Sabrina gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren. Trotzdem mochte sie Tracy, sie war nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen. Pansy war eher eine Quasselstrippe und die anderen beiden Mädchen kannte sie bisher kaum.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken in den Büschen unweit ihres Platzes. Erschrocken setzte Sabrina sich auf und blickte mit verstört zu den Büschen, aus denen aber nur ein Vogel emporstieg.

Erleichtert drehte sie sich wieder zum See und lies den auffrischenden Wind durch ihre langen Haare blasen. Zuerst war er angenehm, doch als er an ihren Haaren zerrte, die ihr die Sicht versperrten, wurde es ungemütlich.

Die Sonne, die eben noch über den Bergen zu sehen war, wurde nun von einer dunklen Wolke bedeckt und ihr fiel auf, wie dunkel es inzwischen war. Sabrina schüttelte sich und griff hektisch nach ihrer Tasche. Ihre Nerven spielten verrückt und das rasende Herz tat sein Übriges. Vielleicht, dachte sie, hätte sie besser auf Tracy hören sollen.

So schnell es ging rannte sie hoch zum Schloss, dass ihr in diesem Moment unendlich weit entfernt vor kam. Doch sobald sie das große Portal erreicht hatte, fiel ihre Angst von ihr und sie machte sich wesentlich ruhiger auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch leicht außer Atem erreichte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo einige Schüler bereits redeten oder ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Tracy war jedoch nicht unter ihnen und so ging Sabrina nach oben in ihr Zimmer um sie zu suchen. Sie musste sich dringend bei ihr entschuldigen.


	5. Brief von Zuhause

Kapitel 5: Brief von Zuhause

"Tracy?"

Vorsichtig spickte sie hinter den Vorhang und fand Tracy lesend in ihrem Bett.

Tracy sah von ihrem Buch auf und keifte: "Ach, bist du auch schon da?"

Enttäuscht zog Sabrina eine Schnute und maulte zurück: "Ich wollte mich eigentlich bloß entschuldigen!" und zog den Vorhang zu.

"Warte!" rief Tracy und schaffte es gerade noch, Sabrinas Handgelenk zu fassen. "Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich reumütig, "ich bin oft ziemlich aufbrausend."

Sabrinas trauriges Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf, als sie sah, dass Tracy es ernst meinte und sie antwortete ihr: "Ist schon okay, ich bin doch auch nicht besser. Ich hätte vorher auch auf dich hören sollen. Es ist so schnell dunkel geworden."

Gedankenverloren glitt Sabrinas Blick aus dem Fenster, welches jetzt nur noch einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel zeigte.

"Freunde?", fragte Sabrina und streckte Tracy strahlend entgegen. Tracy griff nach ihr und schüttelte sie, während sie Sabrina zustimmend antwortete: "Freunde!"

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die Beiden im Schlafsaal und spielten Zauberschach. Und obwohl Sabrina jedes Spiel gegen Tracy verlor ("Nicht schon wieder Schach-Matt!") hatten die beiden viel Spaß. Sie wussten beide, dass sie jetzt eine wirkliche Freundin gefunden hatten.

Erst spät wurden sie von Daphne, Milliscent und Pansy unterbrochen, die ins Bett wollten.

"Los, gehen wir auch ins Bett. Es ist schon ganz schön spät." sagte Tracy müde und gähnte bestätigend. Auch Sabrina fühlte sich inzwischen sehr müde und musste schon dauernd gähnen. Deshalb stimmte sie Tracy zu und stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett um in ihr eigenes zu gehen.

"Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Verwechsle dein Bett nicht mit der Fensterbank!" warf Tracy ihr hinterher und erntete dafür von Sabrina eine herausgestreckte Zunge.

Laut lachend zog sie den Vorhang hinter Sabrina zu und auch Sabrina ging in ihr Bett.

Der erste Schultag war zwar nicht so spannend gewesen, doch trotzdem hatte er ihr gefallen. Die Schule war voller neuer Sachen, wenn auch etwas unheimlich. Und die Lehrer waren alle sehr freundlich (bis auf den in Schwarz gekleideten Professor, der immer so streng blickte).

Ihre Klassenkameradinnen waren etwas seltsam, aber sie würden sich schon noch kennen lernen um Freundschaft zu schließen. So wie mit Tracy, die sie sehr mochte. Zwar hatte Tracy einen ziemlich bissigen Humor, aber Sabrina hatte kein Problem damit, gerade das mochte sie an ihr.

Langsam schlich sich auch bei Sabrina Müdigkeit ein und kurz nachdem sie die Augen schloss, fiel sie in einen tiefen, alptraumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen rüttelte Tracy Sabrina aus dem Schlaf.

"Hey, wach auf! Wir müssen uns richten."

Verschlafen kniff Sabrina die Augen zu, als die hellen Sonnenstrahlen ihre Augen blendeten. Irritiert blickte sie zu Tracy, die schon fast angezogen war.

"Jetzt mach schon!" hetzte Tracy.

Schwerfällig kletterte Sabrina aus dem Bett und zog sich beinahe in Zeitlupe an.

Tracy stöhnte auf, als sie ihr zusah und beschwerte sich: "Mach doch mal schneller! Bei dir sind ja noch Schnecken schneller."

Sabrina grummelte nur unverständlich vor sich hin, legte aber einen Zahn zu. Als sie endlich ihre Tasche schnappte, war es bereits sehr spät und die Beiden eilten nach unten.

Unten in der Großen Halle kamen gerade die Eulen mit Briefen und Päckchen angeflogen, als die zwei Mädchen sich am Tisch der Slytherins setzten. Eine der Eulen landete neben Sabrina und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel.

"Oh, du hast Post. Von wem ist es denn?" Erstaunt und neugierig blickte Tracy auf die Eule, als Sabrina den Brief abnahm und ihn öffnete.

"Er ist bestimmt von meiner Tante, sonst fällt mir niemand ein." antwortete Sabrina beiläufig und begann zu lesen:

_Hallo Liebes,_

_wie geht es dir?_

_Ich habe gehört, dass du vom Hut nach Slytherin geschickt wurdest. Nun ja, ich hatte eher gehofft, dass du in meine Fußstapfen treten würdest und nach Hufflepuff kommen würdest, aber so kann man sich täuschen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist auch Slytherin ein wunderbares Haus, es brachte schon viele mächtige Magier hervor. Auch wenn einige von ihnen leider nicht ganz so rühmliche Werke vollbracht haben. Aber davon wollen wir jetzt nicht sprechen, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das nicht passieren wird._

_Wie war dein erster Schultag? Ich hoffe, er hat dir gefallen und du hast schon einige Freunde gefunden. Erzähl mir, wen du schon kennst._

_Übrigens hast du wieder eines deiner Schulbücher und dein Tagebuch vergessen. Falls dir noch etwas fehlt, schreib es mir schnell. Dann werde ich alles zusammen senden._

_Melde dich bald und liebe Grüße._

_Tante Gwen_

Sabrina legte den Brief beiseite und starrte gedankenverloren auf eine Obstschale. Tante Gwen war enttäuscht, das spürte sie ganz genau. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie wohl gehofft, sie würde nach Hufflepuff gehen.

Traurig, ihre Tante enttäuscht zu haben, starrte sie weiter auf die Schale, bis sie von Tracy unterbrochen wurde. "Was schreibt sie denn?"

"Ach, nicht viel." antwortete Sabrina ihr so normal wie möglich. Doch sie konnte die bedrückte Stimme nicht verbergen und so fragte Tracy: "Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Sabrina schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch Tracy wusste genau, dass es nicht stimmte und riss Sabrina den Brief aus der Hand. Sabrinas Protestworte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, Tracy hatte sowieso schon angefangen zu lesen.

Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, verstand sie mehr.

"Wie kann deine Tante denn hoffen, dass du nach Hufflepuff kommst? Niemand weiß das vorher, das entscheidet allein der sprechende Hut. Es ist schon in den besten Familien vorgekommen, dass ein Kind in einem vollkommen anderen Haus gelandet ist."

"Echt?" Sabrina sah Tracy erstaunt an, ihre Enttäuschung hatte sie bereits vergessen.

Das bemerkte auch Tracy und freute sich innerlich, als sie weitererzählte: "Aus der Familie Black landeten eigentlich alle im Haus Slytherin, nur der vorletzte wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt."

Sabrina gluckste, als sie das hörte. Das war wesentlich besser wie ihr Fall. Außerdem würde sich ihre Tante bestimmt damit abfinden. Wenn sie erst hören würde, dass sie schon eine Freundin gefunden hätte und dass die Leute in Ordnung waren, würde sie sich für sie freuen.

"Ich schreibe ihr später zurück. Wenn sie hört, dass wir uns schon angefreundet haben, dann freut sie sich bestimmt."

Tracy strahlte, denn auch sie freute sich, bereits eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Doch sie bemerkte, dass sich die Große Halle leerte und dass bald der Unterricht beginnen würde.

"Komm, wir müssen in Verwandlung. Sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Sabrina nickte und stopfte sich das letzte Stück Toastbrot in den Mund bevor sie aufstand und sich mit Tracy auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machte.

In dieser Stunde hätte sich Pansy endlich beweisen können, denn Professor McGonagall war die Erste, die mit ihnen eine praktische Übung machte.

Die Aufgabe der Schüler war es, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Doch keiner von den Schülern brachte es auch nur annähernd zustande.

Pansys Streichholz hüpfte dabei so unkontrolliert in der Gegend umher, dass sie es ins Auge bekam und von Millicent auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde.

Die Lehrerin schien davon nicht sehr begeistert und schwärmte von einer Gryffindor, die es zumindest fertig gebracht hatte, ihr Streichholz silbrig glänzen zu lassen. Aber Professor McGonagall war auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, also war das nicht so verwunderlich.

Sabrina und Tracy hatten ihr Streichholz bis zum Ende der Stunde zumindest dazu gebracht, dass sich der Kopf leicht entfärbt hatte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei war Zauberkunst angesagt. Professor Flitwick, ein kleiner Herr, der nur durch ein paar aufgestapelte Bücher über den Pult blicken konnte, fing mit einigen Übungen an. Sie mussten erst eine halbe Ewigkeit mit dem Zauberstab Formen in der Luft nachzeichnen und als er mit ihnen zufrieden war, war die Stunde vorbei.

Am Nachmittag setzten Sabrina und Tracy sich im Gemeinschaftsraum hin um Hausaufgaben zu machen.

"Ich schreibe noch schnell den Brief an meine Tante." erinnerte Sabrina Tracy, die nickte und selbst vorhatte, einen Brief zu schreiben.

"Aber wir müssen die Hausaufgaben auf jeden Fall machen." erwiderte sie ernst und beobachtete Sabrina, die beiläufig mit "Jaja, schon klar." antwortete.

_Liebe Tante Gwen,_

begann sie,

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht nach Hufflepuff gekommen bin. Aber die Slytherins sind nicht so schlimm, eigentlich sind viele sehr nett._

_Ich habe mich auch schon mit meiner Bettnachbarin angefreundet, sie heißt Tracy Davis. Gerade sitzen wir da und schreiben Briefe, später werden wir noch Hausaufgaben zusammen machen._

_Die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang habe ich bisher noch nicht so kennen gelernt, aber vielleicht kennst du ja die eine oder andere. Ein Mädchen heißt Daphne Greengrass, dann wären da noch Millicent Bullstrode und Pansy Parkinson._

_Von den Jungs kenne ich nur Draco Malfoy, der mal kurz mit uns geredet hat._

_Die Lehrer sind freundlich, aber ich muss zugeben, dass Professor Binns wirklich langweilig ist. Heute wäre ich fast eingeschlafen, wenn Tracy mich nicht geweckt hätte._

_Aber Verwandlung ist interessant. Nur ziemlich schwer, weil heute morgen keiner von uns das Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln konnte._

_Heute Abend haben wir zum ersten Mal Astronomie, ich hoffe, es gefällt mir. Ich bin sowieso gespannt, was wir überhaupt lernen werden. Aber ich freue mich schon unheimlich darauf!_

Sabrina überlegte, da ihr nichts mehr einfiel, über dass sie berichten konnte.

_Sonst kann ich eigentlich nicht so viel berichten. Du kennst Hogwarts ja selbst. Es ist ganz schön verrückt hier, aber auch etwas unheimlich. Vor allem die Geister, die dauernd durch das Schloss schweben._

Noch einmal dachte Sabrina, was sie schreiben sollte, aber da ihr nur noch ihr vergessenes Buch einfiel, beendete sie ihren Brief damit.

_Das ich mein Buch für Zaubertränke vergessen habe, ist mir auch schon eingefallen. Schick es mir am besten ganz schnell, ich habe erst am Freitag Unterricht. Du könntest mir noch ein paar Süßwaren mitschicken, meine sind schon weg._

Bei ihrem letzten Satz musste sie grinsen. Sie hatte gestern mit Tracy die ganze Packung nieder gemacht, darum hatten sie sogar das Abendessen ausfallen lassen.

_Liebe Grüße, Sabrina_

Sauber faltete sie den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Als sie zu Tracy blickte, sah sie, dass sie noch immer in ihren Brief vertieft war.

Als ob Tracy ihre Blicke gespürt hätte, blickte sie auf und fragte: "Bist du schon fertig?"

Sabrina nickte und zog ihr Buch zu sich. "Ich fange einfach schon mal an mit dem Aufsatz."

Wenig später war auch Tracy fertig und die beiden schrieben ihren Aufsatz über Wiegald den Weisen.

Diesmal gingen sie beide zum Abendessen in die Große Halle, da sie einen längeren Abend vor sich hatten wie den letzten. Am späten Abend würden sie noch hoch in den Astronomieturm gehen, weil dort der Astronomieunterricht stattfand.

Kurz bevor es soweit war, schickten Sabrina und Tracy noch ihre Briefe ab, ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihnen aber, dass sie sich jetzt beeilen mussten. Gehetzt erreichten sie die Spitze des Astronomieturms, auf dem sich schon Schüler aus Slytherin und Hufflepuff versammelt hatten.


	6. Astronomieunterricht

Kapitel 6: Astronomieunterricht

Oben im Turm angekommen befanden sie sich zuerst in einem rund angelegten Klassenzimmer. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums lag eine weitere Türe, die nach draußen führte und durch einige Fenster konnten sie bereits die Teleskope sehen, die rings umher aufgestellt waren.  
Aber das tollste war die Decke, welche einen leuchtenden Sternenhimmel zeigte wie es manchmal in der Großen Halle der Fall war. Und auch wenn sie kein Vergleich dazu war, begannen einige der Schüler zu staunen, als sie nach oben blickten.  
Sabrina war schon seit jeher von den Sternen fasziniert. Deshalb hatte ihr Tante Gwen vor einem Jahr sogar ein kleines Teleskop geschenkt. Jetzt wartete sie aufgeregt wie alle anderen auf ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. 

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Professor Sinistra die Treppen hoch gestürmt und begann mit der Namensliste und dem Unterricht. "Willkommen zu dieser späten Stunde für eine gemütliche Runde Astronomie. Für all die, die noch nichts von Astronomie gehört haben, möchte ich eine kleine Einführung machen.  
Die Astronomie ist die Wissenschaft der Sterne, der Planeten und der Weite des Alls.  
Sie ist außerdem Grundlage der Astrologie, mit der ihr sie bitte nicht verwechseln solltet. Im Gegensatz zur Astrologie befassen wir uns nicht mit irgendwelchen Deutungen sondern rein mit den physikalischen Eigenschaften der Himmelskörper.  
Zu allererst werden wir aber ganz einfach anfangen. Vielleicht kann mir jemand ein paar Dinge nennen, die wir dort draußen finden." Sabrina streckte und Professor Sinistra nickte ihr zu.  
"Es gibt viele Objekte im Weltall. Wir leben auf einem Planeten, von denen es neun in unserem Sonnensystem gibt. (Anm: Inzwischen sind es nur noch 8, da Pluto kein Planet mehr ist.) Sie umkreisen die Sonne im Zentrum. Die Sonne umkreist wiederum das Zentrum der Milchstraße unsere Heimatgalaxie." Hier unterbrach Sabrina, da Professor Sinistra sie freudestrahlend anblickte und Sabrina damit total irritierte.  
"Wunderbar Miss Fairwater! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin! Beschäftigen sie sich in ihrer Freizeit mit Astronomie?" Sabrina lief rot an, sie war die erste, die für Slytherins Erstklässler Punkte erhielt. Und jetzt, da alle zu ihr blickten, war sie so nervös, dass sie kaum einen vollständigen Satz heraus brachte. "Ehm,... ja,... ich, ich lese viel."

Hocherfreut und zu Sabrinas Glück setzte Professor Sinistra den Unterricht fort und schrieb einige Stichworte an die Tafel. "Die Planeten umkreisen, wie Miss Fairwater schon sagte, die Sonne. Sie bildet die Mitte des Sonnensystems. Gehen wir aus dem Sonnensystem heraus, finden wir noch viele weitere dieser Systeme. Nicht jedes hat die gleichen Planeten, aber sie bilden ebenfalls Systeme.  
Sie zusammen umkreisen einen weiteren Punkt und bilden so eine Galaxie. Und es gibt sehr viele Galaxien, lasst euch das gesagt sein. Und jetzt genug zur Theorie für heute, ich werde euch jetzt erst ein mal einen Planeten und eine Galaxie zeigen. Miss Fairwater, was wissen sie über Saturn?"  
Sabrina, die eben noch geschrieben hatte, schreckte hoch und überlegte. "Saturn ist ein Gasplanet und hat einen Ring, sonst fällt mir nichts ein."  
"Wunderbar, das reicht mir schon vollkommen! Saturn ist bekannt für seine Ringe, die wir nachher im Teleskop auch sehen werden. Aus was sie bestehen werden wir später noch durchnehmen.  
Erst ein Mal werde ich euch in Zweiergruppen einteilen. Bitte zieht jeder eine Kugel mit einer Teleskopnummer."

Als Sabrina ihre Kugel zog, blickte sie auf die Kugel und sah deutlich eine Zwei aufleuchten. "Und was hast du, Tracy?" Tracy hielt Sabrina ihre Kugel unter die Nase auf der eine drei stand. "Naja, wenigstens sind wir nebeneinander." lächelte Sabrina schwach.  
"Geht jetzt bitte raus an die Teleskope, ich werde bei allen vorbeigehen!" rief Professor Sinistra über die Köpfe hinweg.  
Eine lange Schlange bildete sich, bis alle Schüler endlich draußen waren. Als Sabrina an Teleskop zwei ankam, erkannte sie ihren Partner sofort.  
Der Blondschopf lächelte sie verlegen an, als er bemerkte, wen er als Partnerin hatte.

"Heute Abend werden wir mit ein paar einfachen Sachen beginnen, die Teleskope werde ich selbst einstellen. Das nächste Mal werdet ihr das allerdings selbst machen." erklärte sie, tippte eins der Teleskope an und während sich dieses auf etwas für das Auge unsichtbares einstellte, folgten alle anderen Teleskope.  
"Hier seht ihr den Planeten Saturn, nur zu, mit diesem Teleskop erkennt ihr gut seine Ringe!" rief Professor Sinistra.

Nur wenige wagten es, durch das Teleskop zu sehen. Selbst Sabrina hielt sich zurück und warf einen Blick auf Draco.  
Dieser flüsterte jedoch nur leise: "Ladies first." und lächelte schmierig.  
Also gut, wenn er sich nicht traute, würde sie eben durchschauen. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Okular und blickte durch.  
Nach einigen Momenten sah sie eine helle Scheibe, die von einem Ring umgeben war. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, Saturn - der Herr der Ringe. Mehr wie die Ringe konnte sie allerdings nicht sehen und machte deshalb den Platz frei für Draco.  
"Ich sehe da nichts!" beschwerte er sich und blickte vorwurfsvoll auf Sabrina. Doch gerade, als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihm zu helfen, stand Professor Sinistra neben ihr.  
"Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie so laut, dass Draco und Sabrina zusammenschreckten.  
Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was Professor Sinistra zufrieden zu stellen schien, denn sie ging weiter zum nächsten Teleskop. Dort blickte Tracy gerade durch, während ein hagerer Junge neben ihr stand, den Sabrina nicht kannte.

"Kannst du mir mal helfen?" bat Draco und Sabrina drehte sich wieder zu ihm.  
"Warum hast du denn nicht Professor Sinistra gefragt?" Unverständlich sah sie ihn an, aber als er hoffnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte, ging sie seufzend zu ihm.  
"Du hast hier durchgeschaut, richtig?" fragte sie und redete nach einem bestätigenden Nicken von Draco weiter: "Also du darfst deine Augen nicht verkrampfen. Das andere Auge lässt du am besten offen und hälst es nur mit der Hand zu.  
Und dann musst du etwas suchen und dein Auge hin und her bewegen. Dann siehst du ihn auch."  
Draco nickte noch ein mal und versuchte es erneut. "Ah, jetzt habe ich ihn." sagte er hocherfreut. "Sieht aber nicht gerade interessant aus."  
"Naja, die Sicht ist heute nicht so gut." gab Sabrina zu.  
Draco schnaubte leise und fragte: "Sag mal, hast du das schon oft gemacht?"  
Sabrina, die gerade noch mit ihrem Blick über den Himmel gestreift war, sah ihn wieder an, als sie antwortete: "Schon einige Male. Daheim habe ich ein kleines Teleskop und fast jede klare Nacht war ich damit draußen."  
Beeindruckt blickte Draco nach oben, während die Pärchen auf beiden Seiten auch anfingen zu reden.  
"Schön sind die Sterne ja schon. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich mir da mehr Interesse abringen kann, wie mal hoch zu schauen." gab er zu, konnte seinen Blick aber gleichzeitig nicht vom Himmel wenden.  
Sabrina lächelte. Er mochte zwar nicht so viel für große Teleskopbeobachtungen übrig haben, aber er hatte zumindest die Schönheit des Universums erkannt, sonst würde er nicht so fasziniert nach oben sehen.  
Und ihr kam eine Idee, wie sie ihn vielleicht noch mehr vom Sternenhimmel beeindrucken konnte.  
"Wusstest du, dass dein Name ein Sternbild ist?"  
Überrascht drehte Draco sich zu Sabrina und sah sie fassungslos an. "Du machst Witze!"  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es gibt ein Sternbild namens Draco oder auch Drache. Moment, ich habe sogar eine Karte." Sabrina, glücklich darüber, mit der Idee voll ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, zog die Sternbildkarte aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Hier, siehst du? Der Drache windet sich zwischen dem großen und dem kleinen Wagen."  
Draco blickte von der Karte auf und sah Sabrina ins Gesicht als er erstaunt antwortete: "Wow. Das habe ich nicht gewusst."  
Sabrina schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, doch bevor sie weiterreden konnte, rief Professor Sinistra laut: "Bitte weg von den Teleskopen!"  
Durch einen Tip mit dem Zauberstab richteten sich die Teleskope wieder auf etwas aus und Professor Sinistra begann zu erklären.  
"Diese vier Sterne umkreisen sich gegenseitig. Sie befinden sich im Sternbild Leier, dass durch den hellen Stern Wega sehr gut gefunden werden kann."  
Draco, der immer noch neben dem Teleskop stand, sah erneut durch.  
"Naja, so toll sind die jetzt auch wieder nicht." murmelte er und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er Professor Sinistra neben sich erkannte.  
"Was sagten sie eben, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie spitz und beobachtete den verschüchterten Jungen genau, als dieser ein "Nichts, Ma'm." stammelte.  
"Mr. Malfoy, die Astronomie ist eine Wissenschaft, keine Kunst. Es geht hier nicht darum, etwas schönes zu sehen, sondern etwas zu sehen und seine Eigenschaften zu bestimmen!"  
Wütend rauschte sie davon und lies Draco irritiert stehen.  
"Was war denn das?" fragte Sabrina, die das Ganze genau beobachtet hatte. "Ich glaube die Frau hat noch nie schöne Fotos gesehen!"  
Kopfschüttelnd drängte sie sich an Draco vorbei und blickte durch das Teleskop.  
"Da weiß man ja nicht ein mal, welche Sterne dazu gehören." beschwerte sie sich und blickte auf zu Draco.  
Und ihr kam eine Idee, bei der sie sich das verschmitzte Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Draco, hast du Lust auf einen farbenfrohen Doppelstern?" flüsterte sie und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Schnell drehte sie das Teleskop auf eine andere Stelle und sah hindurch.

Draco bemerkte, dass die Schüler neben ihnen bereits neugierig beobachteten, was Sabrina da machte, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken und machte fröhlich weiter.

"Hier, schau durch. In der Mitte stehen zwei Sterne sehr nahe beieinander. Einer von ihnen ist gelb, der andere blau."  
Sabrina machte Draco den Platz frei und er blickte neugierig hindurch.  
"Die beiden sehen wesentlich interessanter aus, wie die von Sinistra!"  
"Echt? Darf ich auch mal sehen?" fragte plötzlich das Mädchen von nebenan und Draco machte ihr Platz.  
"Du hast recht! Das sieht wesentlich toller aus wie die anderen." bestätigte sie und konnte sich kaum vom Teleskop trennen. Inzwischen kamen auch Tracy und ihr Partner und binnen weniger Minuten waren alle, die neugierig kamen, begeistert von den zwei Sternen.  
"Wer hat das Teleskop verstellt?" herrschte Professor Sinistra die Schüler an, sodass sie auswichen.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit, im Klassenzimmer ihre Beobachtungen niederzuschreiben und von Professor Sinistra eine Einführung in die Sternbilder zu erhalten.  
Als Hausaufgabe sollten sie alle Sternbilder auflisten (mitsamt den lateinischen Namen) sowie die Tierkreiszeichen skizzieren. Stöhnend durch den weiteren Berg an Hausaufgaben gingen die Slytherins zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schnell war auch dieser verlassen, da alle Schüler ins Bett gingen.


	7. Zarte Bande der Freundschaft

Kapitel 7: Zarte Bande der Freundschaft

Am Mittwoch Morgen war Sabrina wieder die Letzte, die fertig war. Tracy wartete schon vollkommen entnervt im Gemeinschaftsraum und wippte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Endlich! Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Also wenn das so weiter geht, dann kannst du bald allein in die Große Halle."

"Tschuldigung..." stammelte Sabrina nur und ging Tracy schnell hinterher.

In der großen Halle setzten sie sich neben ein paar Jungs und begannen zu frühstücken.

"Tracy, hast du gestern noch viel gemacht? Oder bist du auch gleich ins Bett?" fragte ein Junge von gegenüber plötzlich und Sabrina sah auf.

Es war der Junge, der mit Tracy gestern in Astronomie eingeteilt worden war.

Tracy sah ihn ebenfalls an und antwortete: "Nein, wir sind auch gleich ins Bett gefallen. Es ist schon ganz schon spät, der Unterricht."

Der Junge nickte. "Heute Morgen bin ich fast nicht aus dem Bett gekommen."

Tracy prustete leise los und antwortete ihm grinsend: "Da kenne ich noch jemanden."

"Wen denn?" Neugierig blickte der Junge Tracy mit seinen leuchtenden, grünen Augen an.

Tracy zeigte auf Sabrina, die nüchtern die Hand hob.

"Oh, hallo. Du bist bestimmt Sabrina. Ich bin Theodore." sagte er an Sabrina gerichtet und streckte ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand entgegen.

Das freundliche Lächeln lies Sabrina ihren Ärger sofort vergessen und sie beugte sich freudestrahlend über den Tisch um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

Doch gerade als sie das "Hallo!" herausgebracht hatte, stieß sie eine Milchkanne um, deren Inhalt sich über den ganzen Tisch verteilte.

"Oh nein! Tut mir Leid!" stammelte Sabrina entsetzt und versuchte hektisch mit ihrer Serviette die Milch aufzusaugen.

"Hey, ganz ruhig dich! Das ist doch nicht schlimm!" beruhigte Theodore sie und warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch um den Rest aufsaugen zu lassen.

"Siehst du, es saugt sich ganz von selbst auf und den Rest werden dann schon die Hauselfen machen. Außerdem schmeißt du, so hektisch wie du fuchtelst, nur noch mehr um." grinste er und Tracy kicherte neben Sabrina los.

Auch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und legte ihre durchnässte Serviette neben den Teller.

Hinter Theodore standen die anderen Jungs auf und gingen aus der Großen Halle.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten auch mal los." antwortete Tracy und stellte ihren Teller beiseite.

Sabrina und Theodore nickten ihr zu und standen mit ihr auf, um zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei zu gehen.

Binns war wieder so vertieft in seine Zahlen, dass er nicht ein mal bemerkte, wie Sabrina den Kopf auf ihr Blatt legte und Sekunden später weg war.

"Hey, wach auf!" zischte Tracy ihr ins Ohr, als sie zu ihrer rechten Seite eine schlafende Sabrina vor fand. Doch Sabrina rührte sich keinen Millimeter und so rüttelte Tracy an ihrer Schulter, bis Sabrinas Kopf hoch fuhr und sie erstaunt um sich blickte.

"Verdammt nochmal, du kannst doch nicht mitten im Unterricht einschlafen!" maulte Tracy sie leise an.

Kleinlaut murmelte Sabrina ein "'Tschuldigung." und blickte schnell auf ihr Blatt.

Nach der Stunde ging sie hinter Tracy aus dem Zimmer, als Pansy sie anstupste. "Na, haste gut geschlafen?" sagte sie in einem belustigten Unterton und blickte sie grinsend an.

Peinlich berührt zuckte Sabrina mit den Schultern.

"Naja, bei Binns ist es ja auch verständlich." kicherte Pansy und redete weiter: "Ich habe den halben Aufschrieb auch nicht, weil ich lieber mit Milliscent geredet habe. Nicht wahr, Milli?"

Milliscent, die schräg hinter ihr lief, schnaubte und begann zu erzählen: "Am besten, es schreibt immer eine die Stunde mit und der Rest kann derweil andere Sachen machen. In Binns nervtötender Unterricht werde ich bestimmt nicht dauernd aufpassen!"

Sabrina nickte bestätigend und fügte hinzu: "Ich glaube, ich schlafe lieber die Stunde mehr, damit ich in den anderen Stunden aufpassen kann."

"Gute Idee, du verschläfst ja sowieso nur." kicherte Pansy wieder.

"Jetzt haben wir Verwandlung, das ödet mich jetzt schon an." sagte Milliscent.

Sabrina konnte ihr nicht zustimmen. Diese Stunde schaffte sie es, ihr Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell mit Unterricht und Hausaufgaben. Müde hing Sabrina in einem Sessel, während Tracy neben ihr noch las. Weiter hinten im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Draco mit einigen anderen am Tisch und erzählte Geschichten. Lautes Lachen war immer wieder vom Tisch zu hören.

"Hey Mädels, wollt ihr auch her sitzen?" rief Draco plötzlich zu Sabrina und Tracy.

Sabrina drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Komm her." rief Daphne und rutschte einen Stuhl weiter.

Sabrina sah zu Tracy, die jedoch gleich den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich lese noch etwas, dann gehe ich ins Bett."

"Okay, ich komme." strahle Sabrina und setzte sich neben Daphne.

"Wo waren wir?" fragte Draco verwirrt, doch Pansy half seiner Erinnerung: "Du hast uns gerade erzählt, wie du das erste Mal auf dem Besen geflogen bist."

"Ah, genau!" sagte Draco und setzte seine Erfolgsgeschichte fort. "Ich bin meinem Vater auf und davon gerast. Beinahe hätten mich ein paar Muggel gesehen. Aber ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig in einen Wald fliegen."

"Aber dabei hast du dir doch bestimmt einige Kratzer geholt!" protestierte Pansy und sah Draco entsetzt an.

"Ach was, ich bin schön an den Ästen vorbei geflogen. Und nachdem die Muggel weg waren, bin ich zu meinem Vater zurückgeflogen."

"Dann musst du aber schon ganz schön gut auf dem Besen sein, oder nicht?" fragte Sabrina neugierig. Draco schnautzte zurück: "Natürlich! Ich hoffe, dass ich Sucher im Quidditchteam werde. Gut genug bin ich auf jeden Fall!"

"Ach so." antwortete Sabrina überrascht. "Das wusste ich nicht."

"Du musst einfach mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen, dann erfährst du, was er schon alles gemacht hat." zwitscherte Pansy und warf Draco einen verliebten Blick zu.

Nach einigen weiteren Geschichten warf Sabrina gelangweilt einen Blick zu Tracy, die gerade ihr Buch zuschlug.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt mal ins Bett, ich bin ziemlich müde."

"Ach komm, bleib doch noch." protestierte Daphne neben ihr, doch Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin wirklich ziemlich müde. Gute Nacht!"

Die anderen murmelten teilweise noch zurück, andere beachteten sie jedoch gar nicht.

Schnell stand sie auf und lief Tracy hinterher, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal war.

"Na, war es interessant?" fragte Tracy sarkastisch.

"Naja, nicht so wirklich." gab Sabrina zu, die Tracys Sarkasmus überhörte.

Im Schlafsaal begaben sich beide ziemlich schnell in die Betten und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Der Donnerstag verging wie im Flug und Sabrina machte sich schon Sorgen, dass ihre Tante ihr das Buch nicht rechtzeitig schicken würde. Doch am Freitag erhielt Sabrina endlich ein großes Päckchen, das mitten in die Rühreier plumste.

Sabrina packte es aus und fand ihr Zaubertränke-Buch darin. Außerdem hatte ihre Tante einen Brief eingepackt, jedoch keine Süßigkeiten.

Mürrisch öffnete Sabrina den Brief und las:

_Liebe Sabrina,_

_ich hoffe, deine erste Woche ist gut gelaufen. Es freut mich, dass du dich schon anfreunden konntest. Ich möchte dich jedoch bitten, von Draco Malfoy Abstand zu halten. Sein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium und hat Kontakte bis in die allerhöchsten Ränge. Und das meist nur durch Schmiergelder. Ich habe ihn nicht nur ein mal erlebt. Außerdem werden ihm Verbindungen zu Du-weißt-schon-wer nachgesagt, die jedoch nicht offiziell nachgewiesen werden konnten. Und da ich mir gut vorstellen kann, wie er sein Kind erzieht, bitte ich dich, dich von Draco fern zu halten._

_Dein Buch habe ich mitgeschickt, aber ich werde dir bestimmt nicht noch mehr Süßigkeiten schicken! Du bist sowieso schon so pummelig! Ich werde dich garantiert nicht auch noch mästen!_

_Schreib mir zurück, wie deine Woche war._

_In Liebe, Tante Gwen_

Sabrina saß da und war den Tränen nahe. Wenn ihre Tante etwas konnte, dann war es, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Nicht nur, dass sie sich von Draco fern halten sollte (den sie eigentlich ganz in Ordnung fand), nein, sie beleidigte sie auch noch damit, dass sie zu dick wäre.

Appetitlos legte sie den Löffel ihres Müslis weg und starrte gegen eine Wand.

Es war so unfair, sie konnte doch selbst nichts dafür, dass sie eben etwas pummelig war.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Tracy, die Sabrinas geistige Abwesenheit und die volle Müslischale bemerkt hatte.

"Ach nichts. Ich bringe schnell mein Buch nach oben, wir haben ja noch Zeit." antwortete Sabrina ihr abweisend und schnappte sich ihr Zaubertränkebuch sowie ihre Tasche.

Schnell lief sie zum Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Und jetzt lies sie die Tränen, die sie in der Großen Halle mühevoll unterdrückt hatte, laufen.

Im Grunde hatte ihre Tante recht, sie aas zu viel und bewegte sich zu wenig. Aber sie konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass das Essen so gut schmeckte.

Die Tränen liefen immer schnellen und Sabrina warf sich in ihr Kissen. Sie wollte nicht zum Unterricht, sie wollte die anderen nicht sehen und sie wollte sowieso nichts mehr wissen.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich leise die Türe und Sabrina hörte leise die Frage: "Sabrina, bist du hier?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will niemanden sehen!" plärrte sie aus dem Kissen.

Tracy lies sich dadurch nicht beirren, sondern ging zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich neben Sabrina.

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Der Unterricht von Binns hat schon längst angefangen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Es ist nichts!"

"Und warum kommst du dann nicht?"

"Weil mir schlecht ist!"

"Aja, gerade sagtest du noch, dass nichts ist, jetzt ist dir auf ein mal schlecht. Was hat deine Tante diesmal geschrieben?"

"Nichts!" schluchzte Sabrina ins Kissen. Der Brief war noch immer in ihrer Hand und jetzt zerrte Tracy daran.

Sekunden später hatte sie ihn und sprang auf, weil Sabrina ihr den Brief wieder herausreißen wollte.

"Gib ihn her! Das ist privat!"

"Ich werde dir die Briefe nicht mehr wegnehmen, wenn du lernst, mir zu sagen, was los ist!" schnauzte Tracy zurück und las den Brief. Als sie damit fertig war, schnaubte sie und warf den Brief weg. "Ist das eigentlich das einzige, was deine Tante dir schreiben kann? Irgendwelche Beleidigungen?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, heulte Sabrina noch mehr los.

"Hey! Hör doch auf!" flehte Tracy, doch Sabrina war nicht aufzuhalten. Letztendlich setzte sie sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Und langsam, ganz langsam beruhigte sich Sabrina wieder.

"Weißt du," stammelte Sabrina und schneutzte sich die Nase, "ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass mir das Essen so gut schmeckt. Und Draco fand ich eigentlich ganz nett."

Tracy drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Deine Tante sollte nicht so mit dir umgehen. Auch wenn sie mit Draco recht hat, was du isst, kann sie dir nicht verbieten. Außerdem, du bist doch gerade mal elf, das kann sich bis in ein paar Jahren völlig ändern. Also lass jetzt den Kopf nicht so hängen, sondern komm mit in den Unterricht. Geschichte der Zauberei haben wir jetzt sowieso schon verpasst."

Sabrina nickte stumm, konnte sich aber schon wieder zu einem kleinen Lächeln aufraffen.

"Haben wir jetzt Zaubertränke?" fragte sie leise und Tracy nickte ihr zu.

Sie schlug vor: "Wenn dich jemand fragt, sag am besten, du warst im Krankenflügel."


	8. Der Meister der Tränke

Kapitel 8: Der Meister der Tränke

Auf Zaubertränke waren alle Slytherins besonders gespannt, da Snape ihr Hauslehrer war und man ihm nachsagte, er bevorzuge sein Haus grundsätzlich.

Sabrina und Tracy kamen gerade mit den anderen Schülern vor dem Kerker an und sie hörten Draco sprechen: "Hey, jetzt gibt es ein Heimspiel! Gryffindor ist schon so gut wie alle Punkte los!"

Sabrina sah ihn ratlos an. "Warum? Also ich weiß ja, dass Professor Snape unser Hauslehrer ist, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Gryffindor deshalb alle Punkte verliert."

"Du hast wohl noch nichts von Professor Snape gehört! Der zieht allen Punkte ab wo es geht. Außer seinem Haus natürlich." Draco lachte laut los und Sabrina verdrehte nur ihre Augen. Gleich würde sie ihn ja live erleben, also brauchte sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Inzwischen waren auch die Gryffindors da und keine zwei Minuten später tauchte auch schon Snape auf, der die Türe aufschloss und alle in den Raum ließ.

Die meisten Slytherins setzten sich auf die linke Seite, während die Gryffindors rechts saßen. Sabrina saß in der dritten Reihe neben Tracy und vor ihr hatte sich Draco hingesetzt.

"Unheimlich, nicht?" flüsterte Tracy ihr zu, während Snape vorne alles vorbereitete.

"Schon, ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was in den ganzen Einmachgläsern ist." Sabrina fröstelte.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Tracy blickte sie besorgt an, es war keine halbe Stunde her, dass Sabrina ihr die Ohren vollgeheult hatte und das hatte sie nicht vergessen.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung." bestätigte sie Tracy noch ein mal.

Snape stand jetzt vorne und begann die Namen zu verlesen. Das ging auch sehr schnell, doch bei Harry fügte er hinzu: "Unsere neue Berühmtheit."

Während Snape weiter vorlas, lachten Draco, Vincent und Gregory leise.

Dann blickte er über die Klasse und begann mit seiner Rede: "Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu lernen."

Sabrina wagte einen Blick zu Tracy, die gebannt nach vorne starrte. Erst, als sie sich beobachtet fühlte, blickte sie zu Sabrina. Allen Anschein nach war sie von Snape begeistert.

"... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen abfüllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."

Beim letzten Satz musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Snape schien gerne sarkastische Bemerkungen zu machen. Sofern sie davon verschont blieb, würde sie das sicher genießen...

"Potter!"

Sabrina schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und bemerkte, dass Snape sich zu Harry gewand hatte.

"Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Sabrina dachte nach, denn irgendwo hatte sie schon ein Mal davon gehört. Doch sie kam nicht darauf und so schien es auch Harry zu gehen, der ratlos zur Seite blickte, bis er endlich sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

Snape setzte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf und antwortete: "Tja - Ruhm ist eben nicht alles."

"Versuchen wir es nochmal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

Draco, Vincent und Gregory lachten sich vor Sabrina inzwischen halb tot. Wie konnten sie nur? Das war wirklich unfair! Nicht genug, dass Snape so schwere Fragen stellte, nein, sie mussten ihn auch noch auslachen.

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, warf sie Draco eine Papierkugel an den Kopf.

"Aua, wofür war das denn?" beschwerte er sich bei ihr.

"Du brauchst Harry nicht auslachen, schlimm genug, dass Professor Snape ihn so fertig macht!" zischte sie leise.

Inzwischen hatte Snape bereits eine dritte Frage gestellt und ein Mädchen neben Harry hing beinahe an der Decke.

"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Harry ihm leise, setzte aber noch hinzu: "Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen sie nicht mal Hermine dran?"

Sabrina grinste breit, Harry hatte Professor Snape eine ganz schön freche Antwort gegeben.

"Setz dich!" maulte Snape Hermine an. "Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Acontium. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?"

Schnell schnappten sich alle ihre Federn und schrieben alles auf. Und laut und deutlich konnten alle hören, wie Snape Gryffindor einen Punkt abzog.

Sabrina konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte Harry ihm nur getan, dass Professor Snape derart gehässig war? Doch es schien keinen der Slytherins zu kümmern, Draco zwinkerte ihnen nur zu und so sah sie schnell zurück auf ihr Pergamentblatt.

Wenig später begannen sie mit dem Anrühren eines einfachen Tranks zur Heilung von Furunkeln. Malfoy schien es gut zu machen, denn Professor Snape hatte nichts an seinem Trank zu kritisieren.

Bei Sabrina war er lange stehen geblieben, was ihr sehr unangenehm war. Er schien sie von unten bis oben zu mustern, bis er endlich etwas murmelte. "Ihre Giftzähne sind nicht fein genug gemahlen, Miss Fairwater."

"Ja, Sir." antwortete sie ihm, und starrte in seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Oberflächlich wirkte er kalt, doch Sabrina kam nicht umher, ein kleines, warmes Leuchten in seinen Augen zu entdecken - just als er sich weg drehte und seine Runde fortsetzte.

Kurz darauf ließ er die ganze Klasse zusehen, wie Draco seine Wellhornschnecken schmorte, als von der anderen Seite ein lautes Zischen zu hören war. Ein Junge von Gryffindor hatte den Kessel zu einem Klumpen geschmolzen und war mit Furunkeln übersät.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Snape den Raum durchquert und schimpfte den Jungen nun aus: "Du dummer Junge!" Durch einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwand der verschüttete Trank und er motzte weiter. "Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?"

Der Junge gab nur ein Wimmern von sich und Sabrina tat er unendlich Leid. Jeder konnte doch mal Fehler machen und das Snape ihn so fertig machte, brachte nun auch nichts mehr.

Glücklicherweise schickte er ihn in den Krankenflügel und wandte sich Harry zu, ohne den geringsten Grund fuhr er ihn an: "Du - Potter - warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Pastillen weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird."

Sabrina konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte man nur so gemein sein? Harry hatte ihm überhaupt nichts getan. Doch Snape schien ihn als Opfer der Stunde auserkoren zu haben. Wie grausam er doch war!

Der Junge neben Harry flüsterte ihm etwas zu, doch er schien vollkommen perplex.

Trotzdem wurde der Unterricht fortgesetzt und der Heiltrank fertig gebraut. Snape gab ihrem ein Kopfnicken, während er bei Pansy und Millicent bemängelte, dass sie ihn zu lange im Feuer hatten.

Froh, endlich aus dem kalten Kerker zu kommen, schnappte sich Sabrina nach der Stunde ihre Tasche und ging mit Tracy hoch in die Eingangshalle, während sie aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten.

"Sag mal, was wollte Professor Snape eigentlich von Harry? Das war ja mal ganz gemein." beschwerte Sabrina sich.

"Keine Ahnung, aber wir wissen jetzt, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen ist. Übrigens, warum hast du Draco mit der Papierkugel beworfen?"

"Er hat über Harry gelacht. Dabei war Professor Snape schon mies genug."

Tracy seufzte tief. "Ach, hast du nun auch verstanden, wie er tickt?"

Verwirrt sah Sabrina sie an und runzelte die Stirn. "Wer tickt wie?"

"Draco ist reinblütig und Muggelstämmige sieht er als wertlos an. Und die mit ihnen verkehren ebenso."

"Woher weißt du das alles?" staunte Sabrina.

"Ich beobachte andere Menschen. Und das solltest du auch machen und nicht blind auf sie zugehen."

Sabrina dachte nach und kam zu den Schluss, dass Tracys Ansicht durchaus logisch war. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch besser machen.

"Kommst du nun mit zum Mittagessen?"

Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe noch runter zum See. Kommst du nach?"

Tracy nickte. "Du musst mir noch den Zauber beibringen. Ich komme, so schnell ich kann."

"In Ordnung, bis später." strahlte Sabrina und ging in den sonnigen Vorhof, während Tracy sich in der großen Halle setzte.


	9. Der Traum

Kapitel 9: Der Traum

Unten am See war es warm und sonnig. Sabrina setzte sich unter einen Baum und schlug ihr Zauberkunstbuch auf. Professor Flitwick hatte ihnen bereits den Bewegungszauber _mobilis_ beigebracht . Viele hatten es jedoch noch nicht geschafft, ihr Objekt überhaupt zu verrücken.

Sabrina hatte es dagegen sehr schnell gemeistert, ihre Feder über den Tisch gleiten zu lassen. Jetzt wollte sie einen Schritt weiter gehen und es mit einem Schwebezauber versuchen. Es klang recht schwer, zumal die Zauberformel _Wingardium Leviosa_ genau ausgesprochen werden musste, trotz allem nahm Sabrina sich ein Blatt, dass sie schweben lassen wollte.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" murmelte sie, aber es passierte nichts. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen hatte sie es zumindest geschafft, das Blatt nach oben wirbeln zu lassen.

"Hey!"

Sabrina fuhr vor Schreck zusammen und drehte sich herum. "Oh, du bist es. Man, hast du mich erschreckt."

"Entschuldige." sagte Tracy und setzte sich neben sie. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Schau! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Das Blatt wirbelte wieder nach oben.

"Du bist viel zu gut."

"Ach was." antwortete Sabrina und wurde rot.

"Komm schon, ich schaffe es nicht mal, das Blatt am Boden zu bewegen. Schau. _Mobilis_ Blatt!"

Das Blatt rückte einige Zentimeter weiter, blieb dann aber liegen.

"Du konzentrierst dich nicht lange genug. Wirklich, du musst weiter auf das Blatt konzentriert sein, selbst wenn es sich bewegt. Versuch es nochmal." erklärte Sabrina und sah sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

Von Sabrinas Lächeln aufgemuntert versuchte es Tracy noch ein mal. Und diesmal schaffte sie es, das Blatt kreuz und quer über den Boden zu ziehen.

"Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe es geschafft! Danke!" rief Tracy überglücklich und umarmte sie vor Freude.

Die zwei Mädchen genossen den Nachmittag am See und nur ein mal rannte Sabrina zurück, um eines ihrer Bücher zu holen. Dabei rannte sie oben an der Eingangstüre in Harry Potter und seinen Freund, die gerade raus kamen. Nach einer schnellen Entschuldigung lief sie mit hochrotem Kopf weiter und holte ihr Buch.

Am Abend saßen sie wieder in den Sesseln vorm Kamin und lasen beide. Hinter ihnen lachten die anderen Erstklässler und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Sabrina riefen.

"Sabrina, setzt du dich wieder zu uns?" fragte Daphne und blickte erwartungsvoll zum Sessel.

Sabrina seufzte leise, drehte sich zu ihr und antwortete: "Ich lese noch etwas und wollte dann eigentlich ins Bett."

"Ach so, dann eben ein anderes Mal." sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zur Gruppe.

Keine halbe Stunde später gingen Sabrina und Tracy hoch in ihr Zimmer. "Daphne ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, findest du nicht?" fragte Tracy, doch Sabrina zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Warum hat sie dich nicht gefragt?" wunderte sich Sabrina, während sie in ihrem Koffer noch ein Buch suchte.

Tracy lag bereits im Bett und starrte an die Decke. "Ich glaube, sie weiß, dass ich nicht an der Gruppe interessiert bin."

"Ach so." gab Sabrina von sich und warf sich endlich auch aufs Bett. "Naja, wir können ja morgen mit ihr reden, oder nicht?"

Tracy gab noch ein "Mhm" von sich und musste gähnen. "Ich glaube wir schlafen jetzt besser. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht." antwortete Sabrina und zog ihren Vorhang zu. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

Sie schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Ihre Träume waren verrückt und beängstigend. Von Peeves wurde sie durchs Schloss gejagt, traf Draco, der höhnisch lachte und stand zu guter Letzt vor Professor Snape bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Mit einem Mal hörte sie Schreie, wütende Schreie, die jemanden beschimpften. Und plötzlich befand sie sich mitten in einem Flammenmeer, in dem sie zu verbrennen drohte. Die Schreie waren verklungen, doch dafür hörte sie jemand nach ihr rufen. Langsam verschwamm ihre Wahrnehmung, bis sie feststellte, dass sie geschüttelt wurde.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Tracy, die über sie gebeugt war und besorgt auf sie herab blickte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sabrina nickte steif und sah sich um. Sie lag immer noch in ihrem Bett, aber ihr Herz raste wie verrückt.

"Hast du schlecht geträumt?" flüsterte Tracy und sie nickte erneut.

"Versuch wieder zu schlafen. Der Alptraum wird sicher nicht noch mal kommen, ok?"

Sabrina nickte wieder und als Tracy aufstand und den Vorhang zurückzog, legte sie sich wieder hin. Ihre Gedanken rasten weiterhin. Wer hatte in ihrem Traum so geschrien?

Leise griff sie zu ihrem Nachtkasten, auf dem ihre kleine Schatulle stand. Sekunden später stand sie wieder in dem kleinen Kinderzimmer und setzte sich zu dem Jungen ans Bett, um seiner Mutter zuzuhören...

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Sabrina hatte Tracy von ihrem Traum erzählt, aber bisher war er nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Tracy wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Ihrer Tante hatte sie zurückgeschrieben und ihr über Draco zugestimmt. Er hatte sich auch später mies gegenüber Harry oder Muggelgeborenen verhalten und so hatte Sabrina es vermieden, ihm zu nahe zu kommen.

Erst heute Morgen hatte er einem Jungen aus Gryffindor sein Erinnermich weggenommen und nur dank Professor McGonagall hatte er es wieder zurückgegeben.

Jetzt war Sabrina nervös, in kaum einer halben Stunde würden sie ihre ersten Flugstunden erhalten. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen wäre, aber ihre Tante hatte es ihr nicht all zu oft erlaubt, weil sie es für zu gefährlich hielt. Doch jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr verhindern und so ging Sabrina vergnügt mit Tracy in Richtung Flugplatz.


	10. Eine entscheidende Flugstunde

Kapitel 10: Eine entscheidende Flugstunde

Unten auf Schlossgelände warteten die Slytherins auf Madam Hooch. Die Sonne schien, doch durch einen leichten Wind war der Tag nicht zu warm.  
Die Gryffindors folgten wenig später und kurz hinter ihnen kam auch schon Madam Hooch.  
Sie wies die Schüler an, sich neben den Besen aufzustellen, die fein säuberlich aufgereiht da lagen.  
"Streckt die rechte Hand über eurem Besen aus und sagt 'Hoch'." sprach sie weiter und sämtliche Schüler versuchten es.  
Bei vielen funktionierte es nicht. Sabrinas Besen hatte sich umgedreht, genauso wie der einer Gryffindor-Schülerin ihr gegenüber. Tracys Besen war ihr ein Stück entgegen gekommen, doch eben nicht ganz.  
Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen zeigte Madam Hooch ihnen, wie sie die Besen greifen mussten. Bei einigen war sie nicht zufrieden, wie bei Draco oder dem schüchternen Gryffindor-Schüler.  
Und dann war es soweit, sie sollten sich auf Madam Hoochs Zeichen vom Boden abstoßen. Doch bevor sie pfeifen konnte, hob der Gryffindorschüler ab und stieg höher und höher, bis er vom Besen rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden landete.  
Madam Hooch beugte sich über ihn und murmelte etwas. Sie half ihm auf und befahl den anderen Schülern zu warten und nicht zu fliegen.  
Als sie mit dem Jungen außer Hörweite war, lachte Draco laut los.  
"Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?"  
Einige Slytherins stimmten mit in sein Lachen ein, doch Sabrina sah ihn nur verärgert an. Es war so unfair, nicht jeder war zum Fliegen geboren.  
Eine der Gryffindors fuhr Draco an, aber Pansy konterte: "Ooh, machst dich für den Lahmarsch stark? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du fette kleine Heulsusen magst, Pavarti."  
Draco hob etwas aus dem Gras auf und hielt es hoch. "Das blöde Ding, das die Oma von Lahmarsch ihm geschickt hat."  
"Gib es her, Malfoy." Alle Augen fuhren zu Harry.  
Doch Malfoy grinste nur und antwortete ihm frech: "Ich glaube, ich steck es irgendwohin, damit Lahmarsch es sich holen kann - wie wär's mit - oben auf einem Baum?"  
Wieder lachten die Slytherins während Harry ihn anbrüllte und zusah, wie Draco abhob.  
Sabrina griff wütend zum Besen, wurde jedoch von Tracy aufgehalten.  
"Bist du wahnsinnig? Es reicht, wenn die beiden von der Schule fliegen!"  
Sabrina antwortete ihr nicht, sondern sah mit Entsetzen, dass Harry Dracos Aufforderung nachkam und auf den Besen stieg. Er schoss höher und höher und einige der Gryffindor-Mädchen seufzten.  
Mitten in der Luft stellte er Draco, was sie sprachen, hörte man unten nicht, aber Draco schien es ungemütlich zu werden, als Harry auf ihn zuschoss. Er warf das Erinnermich im hohen Bogen weg und glitt zum Boden zurück, während Harry dem Erinnermich hinterher jagte.  
Tiefer und tiefer sank er, während Sabrina befürchtete, er würde sich alle Knochen brechen. Doch wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden fing er es und landete sanft im Gras.  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
Viele Schüler schreckten zusammen, als sie Professor McGonagall sahen. Einige der Slytherins kicherten leise, während McGonagall Harry eine Standpauke hielt und ihn mit sich davon schleppte.  
Sabrina fühlte sich richtig schlecht. Das war alles Dracos Schuld, der sich jetzt darüber lustig machte, dass Harry von der Schule fliegen würde.  
Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein! Es war alles seine Schuld und wenn Harry wegen ihm gehen müsste, dann würde sie Draco verpetzen.

Gleich nach dem Flugunterricht ging Sabrina zu Professor McGonagall.  
"Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Fairwater?" fragte sie streng an.  
"Professor, ich wollte nur..." duckste Sabrina, "wegen Harry fragen."  
Professor McGonagall rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sah Sabrina verwundert an. "Es kommt selten vor, dass sich Schüler aus ihrem Haus nach Schülern meines Hauses erkundet."  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob sie Harry von der Schule geworfen haben. Madam Hooch hatte uns das angedroht."  
McGonagalls Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. Dieses Mädchen war viel zu freundlich für eine Slytherin.  
"Miss Fairwater, seien sie unbesorgt. Wir werfen Schüler nicht von der Schule, nur weil sie unerlaubt auf einen Besen steigen."  
Sabrina seufzte erleichtert während McGonagall weiter ging.

Sabrina und Tracy verbrachten den Tag zum größten Teil in der Bibliothek. Erst nach dem Abendessen ginge Sabrina wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Tracy noch etwas nachschlagen wollte.  
Kaum waren sie im Raum, rief Draco zu Sabrina: „Hey du Petze!"  
Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wieso Petze?"  
„Tu nicht so scheinheilig, ich hab genau gesehen, wie du zu McGonagall gerannt bist!"  
„Ich… ich hab nicht gepetzt." antwortete sie nervös.  
Draco sah sie verächtlich an. „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Wenn du auf der Seite von Potter bist, dann solltest du besser nach Gryffindor."  
„Genau!" pflichtete Pansy bei, die gerade neben Draco getreten war. „Wir können auf Blutsverräter verzichten."  
„Blutsverräter? Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch nicht mal reinblütig. Oder?" fragte Draco gehässig und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Sabrina schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Sie hatte sich noch nie gefragt, ob ihre Eltern Muggelgeborene oder Reinblüter waren. „Ich…" stammelte sie, „ich weiß nicht."  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie weiß es nicht, habt ihr das schon mal gehört?" rief er zu den anderen hinüber. Sie begannen zu kichern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, weil ich adoptiert wurde!" schrie sie ihn an.  
Statt erstaunt zu sein, lächelte Draco nur schmierig. „Dann kannst du ja nur ein Schlammblut sein." Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und rief: „Habt ihr gehört? Wir haben ein Schlammblut unter uns!"  
Jetzt begannen die anderen zu lachen, sie lachten sie aus. Sie hielten sie für ein Schlammblut, unwert in ihrer Gesellschaft. Tracy hatte ja so recht gehabt.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch bevor sie sich die Blöße geben würde, vor ihnen zu weinen, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie warf sich aufs Bett und erstickte ihre Schluchzer im Kissen.


End file.
